


Affectionate Apparatus

by MikeWritesThings (orphan_account)



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Androids, Feliks is fabulous, M/M, Robots, Toris is adorable, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something a bit weird with the new kid, but Feliks is totally ready to make him his new best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate Apparatus

Feliks was, not at all, your average boy. No, he definitely was not, and he prided himself in that. Glitter, fashion, skirts, pigtails, ponies, and fencing. He practically ruled his school with his fabulousness, or so he tried to tell himself. He knew everything about everyone, and was an absolute drama queen--er, king. So that's why, sitting in his third period class, when he was introduced to a new student, he was outraged.

How had he not noticed this new kid before? Feliks noticed everybody, talked about everybody, and he hadn't even known the existence of this new kid! Feliks liked knowing everybody (and their business) and this new kid was someone who had managed to avoid his radar...Well, for a couple of hours, but it was still unacceptable.

Perking up in his seat, Feliks crossed his arms over his desk as he watched the teacher introduce the new boy. He seemed very plain, of average height and weight, with brown hair and green eyes. He looked very easily, forgettable, and not at all, rememberable. People's eyes would slide over him and not even notice he was there.

Feliks instantly new he had to become this guy's friend.

Feliks watched as the new boy--Toris, he had been introduced as--walked to one of the available seats behind Feliks. Toris sat behind Feliciano, who was to Feliks's right, looking a little nervous.

"Hi!" Feliciano said brightly, whipping around to face Toris with a smile on his face. Feliks turned around as well to greet this new kid to his school. Toris looked totally adorable, sitting there, back straight and eyes bright with nerves. Or maybe something else.

"Hi," Toris responded, eyes scanning the room as if looking for something. They landed on Feliks, blinked, and then he moved onto Feliciano, taking in the Italian's appearance. Feliks smoothed out his skirt (pink with white stripes) before saying,

"My name is, like, Feliks. Where are you from?"

"Lithuania," Toris said, though his voice was strangely lacking much of an accent, "I moved to America a couple of years ago. This is my first time going to school."

"Well, that's totally crazy!" Feliks gasped, and Feliciano placed a hand over his heart like it physically pained him to hear those words, "Never been to school before?! Honey, it's like, hell and heaven mixed together."

"I've heard it been call hell, but not heaven," Toris cocked his head to the side, eyes full of curiosity. Feliks straightened up, smirking, ready to give this guy a little lesson in friendship.

"Okay, so, like, the actual school part is hell. But then like, you get to meet friends and do fun stuff like arts and class and school is heaven and hell, you see? Plus, a library full of books. Free books. That's, like, the best thing ever! Never gonna be bored again." Feliks said rapidly, and only Feliciano and Toris seemed to be able to keep up with him, for the people around him looked slightly nauseous.

"I enjoy reading," Toris stated. Feliks gave a little smirk, congratulating himself. Yes, he totally had this new kid under his wing, and it would lead straight to best friendship, because Feliks totally rocked at making friends.

The teacher told them to be quiet and said for them to take out a piece of paper. As they did so, Feliks heard Toris ask,

"What's the date?"

"Seventeenth of November. You can do it any way you want--17-11-39 or 11/17/39. Since you're from Europe and all." Feliciano answered. Toris nodded and began writing on his paper. His handwriting was unbelievably neat, almost like a typed font, which was super cool.How could that be humanly possible?

Then again, how could it be humanly possible to be that adorable? Feliks thought to himself. Toris looked like a little lost puppy...He'd never even been to school before....He must be absolutely terrified.

 _Well_ , Feliks decided, _I'm going to make him not-terrified._

Feliks liked making friends, and right now, Toris had scored his way onto Feliks's number one spot on his list.

* * *

Feliks practically dragged Toris through the hallways, who was surprisingly heavier than he looked, but Feliks still managed to pull him around with ease, because that's what Feliks did a lot. Hardly anybody could keep up with him--in speech, movement, and his GPA. 4.0, thank you very much.

"Like, that guy right there is Ludwig Beilschmidt, you should totally avoid him, he's an OCD freak and his brother is just plain evil, always texting on his phone and stuff. Ludwig is also Feliciano's boyfriend, so don't mess with Feli. That guy right there is Francis and he's, like, totally fabulous, he's got good eyebrow game and an amazing hairstyle, he's a little pervy though, and that person right there with the huge eyebrows is, like, Arthur Kirkland, he's always really mad at people, I don't know who that blond guy with glasses is, he's like pretty quiet though, like I know him but I don't know him, do you get what I mean? That chick over there is Bella Anderssen and she's a class five hottie and her brother Lars is like hella insane, he got caught selling weed once, so you might want to avoid him," Feliks went on and on and on at lightning speed, pointing out each person in the hallway that they passed. Surprisingly, Toris seemed able to keep up with his speedy sentences, and was nodding along to what he said and even asking a few questions here and there, like "Who is he always texting?" and "Why is he mad all the time?"

Feliks answered them with the knowledge he had, which was quite extensive, because when you're friendly to everybody in school and especially the snooping gossips, you tend to know a lot. Hell, he has Leon Wang and Kristina Vogel on his speed dial, and everyone knows that they're huge gossips.

"Anyways, what lunch do you have?" Feliks asked after a while, but then said, "Check your schedule, I hardly remember when mine is, and I've been going here for years, and it's your first day, so-"

"I have B lunch," Toris answered automatically, staring at Feliks, "What lunch do you have?"

"B!" Feliks squealed, bouncing up and down with excitement, because his goal of best friendship just became much more attainable, "Ohmigosh, you totally have to sit with us! We're like, the 'popular table!' Please pretty please sit with me and my friends, Liet?"

"I think I will," Toris said, nodding his head once as if confirming his statement, but then he frowned slightly, "What is 'Liet?''"

"Well, it's a nickname, duh!" Feliks said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, because it should be, right? "'Cause, like, you're from Lithuania and like, you know, you're legit Liet!"

"I am not sure if I am making sense of this," Toris responded, looking a little put-out, "Though if that is what you wish to call me, then I will be called that. What do you want me to call you?"

"Feliks is fine," Feliks flapped his hand, mind already racing ahead to the next conversation topic, "What class do you have ne--" 

"Science, room 413 with Mr. Vantas." Toris answered rapidly, as if he had been expecting the question from Feliks and already had the answer planned in his head long before Feliks had even thought to ask.

"Dude, you must have the memory of a freaking robot!" Feliks laughed, a bit awed by this. He didn't know anyone else with a memory like that, except Ludwig Beilschmidt, but he didn't count. And despite how smart Feliks was, he could hardly remember to tie his shoelaces half the time. "But anyways, I will totally see you at lunch! Bye, Liet!"

Skipping off with a wave of his hand, Feliks watched Toris as he said, "Bye, Feliks!" and awkwardly waved his hand back and forth, before turning around and heading in the direction of his next class.

Alright, so they're getting a bit more comfortable around one another, and it's only been about four minutes of one-on-one time.

It's a score.

* * *

At lunch, Feliks watched the lunch doors for any sign of Toris, and when he saw the Lithuanian walk slowly through the doors, eyes scanning the room, he beamed brightly and raced over to the brunet, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his table.

"Come on, Liet, you totally have to meet all my friends!" Feliks grinned as he fastened his fingers around Toris's wrist.

The table looked up as Feliks dragged the Lithuanian over, Feliks with a wide smile on his face. The table sat Feliks's closest friends-- Elizabeta, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Raivis, Eduard, and Tino, who was only here because of Eduard, who alternated between this table and Tino's friends' table every week.

"Guys, like, this guy right here is that guy Liet I was totally just telling you about!" Feliks introduced, pushing the Lithuanian forward with a grin.

"Moi!" Tino greeted politely, when nobody else said anything. The table broke out in a chorus of 'hi' as Toris and Feliks sat down.

"The lunch here totally sucks, but you can have some of mine," Feliks said when he noticed that Toris didn't have his own lunch, pushing his bag of chips towards Toris. Toris looked down at it with the slightest look of surprise on his face before shaking his head.

"No thank you. I am not hungry," Toris said carefully, much to Feliks's disappointment, "I really am sorry. I already ate."

"Oh," Feliks said, frowning slightly as he took his chips back, even though he was wondering where and how Torus could have eaten lunch before now,, "Well, that's okay. Tell us about you, Liet!"

"My name is Liet." Toris said automatically. Feliks laughed.

"No, your name is Toris!"

"But you said it was Liet," Toris responded with a blank stare, and Feliks felt his smile falter a bit.

"No, no, your name isn't Liet. That's, like, your nickname. Your actual name is Toris!" Feliks insisted, placing a hand on top of Toris's. Toris must have never had a nickname before, even though Feliks has already come up with, like, twelve.

"I apologize. My name is Toris. My name is also Liet." Toris corrected himself, looking to Feliks for approval.

The table laughed, and Toris looked hopelessly confused, eyebrows drawing together.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing," Feliks laughed, brushing a few locks of hair out of his face, "Tell us more about you, Toris."

"I like to read. I like to help people. I am from Lithuania. I moved to America a few years ago. This is my first time going to a school," Toris listed, eyes flickering to each member of the table, "I really like to help people."

"If you like to help people, go throw away my trash!" Antonio said jokingly, though everyone was surprised when Toris actually got up, scooped up his trash, and dumped it into the trashcan nearby, before sitting back down. They all stared at him.

"It was...It was a joke, you know," Antonio said, looking at him in disbelief. Toris stared at the Spaniard, before bowing his head.

"I am sorry. Do you wish me to retrieve the trash?"

"No, that's fine!" Antonio said, waving his hands quickly, "It was a joke, though!"

"I am sorry. Do you wish me to sit at another table?" Toris asked, eyes turning pleading as if desperately needing an answer.

"What's up with you?" Feliks asked, fixing Toris with a confused gaze, concern bubbling in his chest, "You're acting totally weird."

Toris looked as if he were having a panic attack.

"I am sorry. Do you wish me to sit at another table?" He asked, looking close to breaking down.

"No! Stop saying that!" Feliks said a little louder than necessarily, genuinely upset, "Are you okay? You don't look okay!"

"I am sorry. I am okay!" Toris sounded on the verge of tears, "Do you wish me to look ok-"

"No!" Feliks and several others at the table crowed. Feliks was genuinely freaked out a bit by this. What was up with this guy? Was it the whole 'never been to school' thing? Was Toris unable to handle himself in the presence of multiple people?

The rest of lunch was very awkward. Nobody spoke once, and when the bell rang, everyone got up and went to their classes, still not saying anything.

Toris followed Feliks, looking hopelessly lost and confused.

"I am sorry, Feliks. I did not mean to make everyone upset. Do you wish me to sit at another table tomorrow?" Toris asked, sounding scared. Feliks turned around, facing the Lithuanian.

"No, I don't, and I didn't, like, mean to make you freaked out or anything," Feliks apologized, "I didn't know you were awkward around people."

Toris blinked.

"Do you wish me to not be awkward?"

"No, I don't wish for you to be anything!" Feliks said, frustrated, "I want you to be whatever you want! And I still want you to sit at our table! Like, you're a good guy, Liet. I know it!"

Toris stared down at the ground, before his face slowly lit up and he looked up, smiling.

"You wish for me to be whatever I want?"

Feliks deadpanned.

"Um, yes."

"Then," Toris's eyes looked excited, "Then I wish to be Feliks's friend! Is that okay with you?"

Feliks was surprised.

"What--of course you can--...I mean, like, yeah!"

Toris smiled wide, before saying,

"Good bye, Feliks!"

and turned around, walking away.

Feliks stared at Toris's retreating back before shaking his head.

Weird kid.

But a good one.

* * *

The next few weeks of school became normal. Toris was awkwardly compliant to everyone's needs and wishes, following every command given to him. Feliks thought it was strange, but hey, the guy said he liked helping people, so maybe that was it. Toris strived to be Feliks's friend as well, never leaving him alone in the hallways--though Feliks's didn't mind. Toris was still totally adorable.

He was also great moral support at Feliks's fencing lessons, even cheering loudly for him when he totally whooped Alec Darstone's butt.

However, despite all this, there was a little bit about Toris that rubbed Feliks in the wrong way...

"I wish he would stop doing that," Feliks sighed to himself as he watched someone shout "go get the ball!" and Toris jumped up from his spot on the bleachers and raced after the ball, returning it to the captain. Toris leaped after every order, even if it wasn't directed towards him.

"You wish I would not what?" Toris asked when he returned, though Feliks was definitely sure Toris hadn't been able to hear him.

"Nothing, Liet. So how is your project?" Feliks asked, changing the subject. Toris blinked, before smiling.

"I finished my project the day it was assigned. I did it on cocaine. I know a lot about cocaine. Did you know-"

"Jeez, you sound like a drug dealer!" Feliks laughed, shifting a bit, "Nah, I'm good Toris, like, I don't need to know about cocaine. I've got Feliciano for that stuff."

"Oh. I am sorry." Toris said, sounding mildly disappointed.

"Don't sound so down, Liet. It's homecoming tonight!"

"But I am home," Toris cocked his head to the side, utterly confused, "Why would I need to be coming home if I already am home?"

"Liet, it's like..." Feliks struggled to think of an explanation for his friend to understand, "You know what, never mind."

* * *

Of course, school never came without it's problems.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind Feliks, and he rolled his eyes as he recognized the annoying pitch--he school bully, Richard.

"Ooooh, fag!" Richard  taunted, walking towards Feliks with shoulders drawn back and a look of superiority on his face, "Look, it's the little girl in the skirt!"

A chorus of laughs followed, though several students looked disapproving.

Nobody did anything to stop it, though.

"Oh, hey Richard," Feliks said sassily, flipping his hair, "I see you got a new face--Oh, no wait, it's still the same old, ugly old one!"

Richard looked displeased.

"Shut up, you little bitch." He said, crossing his arms huffily.

"Like, I don't feel like it," Feliks yawned, leaning against his locker, "Why don't you come at me like a man and not stand there like a sissy?"

"You're the sissy!" Richard said, pointing at Feliks's legs, "You're the one always wearing skirts!"

Feliks was honestly bored out of his mind. Every time Richard came around to pick a fight, he always used the same arguments and responses, over and over again. They had lost their flame years ago.

"I'm only wearing a skirt, because like, I'm the only guy in this school actually brave enough to do it!" Feliks bragged, smirking as he saw Richard's face, his tiny brain struggling to come up with a cutting response. When he found none, he gave a low growl.

"But seriously Richard, you're wasting my time. I'm totally busy today, so I don't have time for you!" Feliks wiggled his fingers in Richard's direction, "Ta-ta!"

Richard lumbered forward, looking angry, but then--

"Hey!"

Heads turned to see Toris standing there, back straight and expression fixed.

"Leave my friend alone!" Toris commanded loudly, eyes boring holes into Richard's soul.

"Get lost, sissy," Richard said, looking a little uneasy. Toris's face turned to one of hopeless confusion, and he turned his head towards Feliks, backing up a few steps. Feliks's brows drew together. He wasn't actually going to get lost, was he?!

"Liet! Come here!" Feliks demanded, and Toris rushed forward at once, keeping an eye on Richard, who was mere inches from the blond Polish student.

"Is he bothering you? Feliks, do you want to leave?" Toris asked, looking worried. Feliks didn't have time to squeal about how adorable Toris looked right now, because he was now focused on the gaze of everyone in the crowd.

"That'd be excellent, Liet, like-"

"Get outta my way if you know what's good for you!" Stupid Richard said, cutting off his sentence. Toris turned around, facing Richard.

"I do not think so. I am here with Feliks. I do not have to listen to you."

"You've got one last chance," Richard held up three fingers, "On the count of three, I'm comin' at ya."

"Liet, let's go, he's totally not worth it," Feliks said, pulling at Toris's arm, but he didn't move.

"Three...." Richard said, putting one finger down. Brown eyes met green, and everyone was silent. Feliks tugged at Toris's arm even more, desperately trying to get himself and his friend away from a situation that would most certainly be very bad.

"Two...." Richard counted, looking murderous.

"Come on, Liet, just get out of the way and, like, let him hit me, not my fault if he does! Then my parents can totally sue him!" Feliks hissed. Toris didn't budge.

"One!"

And with that, Richard stepped forward, fist swinging, and Feliks flinched as it connected with Toris's chest. Toris flinched and stepped back a few steps, but Richard looked pained. He rubbed at his knuckles, looking angry.

"What the fuck, man?" He shouted angrily, "Fight back, won't you?"

"I do not believe in fighting," Toris said, staring down at Richard, "You leave Feliks and I alone. I am allowed to be whatever I want. And a fighter is not one of those things. Please leave."

Richard stared at Toris, little piggy eyes narrowed in dislike, before turning away angrily and screaming profanities at the watching crowd.

The rest of the day was spent with Feliks half-grateful and half-angry.

"Ohmigosh Liet, what if he actually hurt you?!" Feliks said angrily after seventh period. Toris smiled knowingly, as if he was sharing a private joke with himself.

"But he did not."

"I'm thankful and all, but seriously, think of yourself before, like, you charge into battle!" Feliks said crossly. Toris looked bewildered, and stopped walking. Feliks raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to think of myself?" Toris asked, and Feliks was confused.

"Uh...Yeah."

"No one has ever told me that, before," Toris looked grateful, face softening, "Thank you, Feliks."

"Er....You okay, Liet? You're, like, acting totally strange, even for you," Feliks said, but was cut off by a sudden, awkward hug, a pair of arms wrapping around him. The arms didn't seem to know what to do, angled weird, like Toris was unsure how to properly hug someone. Feliks stiffened, before hugging Toris back.

"Toris, of course you should, like, think of yourself! I do it all the time, and I'm totally fine too!" Feliks said when they broke out of the hug. Toris blinked.

"You do not always think for yourself."

"Uh, yeah I do," Feliks said, quirking an eyebrow. Feliks was Feliks's number one priority. Toris looked happy, jabbing a finger at Feliks.

"You think about me!"

They had now exited the school building, Toris smiling brightly at Feliks. Feliks stared back at Toris,  before feeling a surge of warmth shoot through him.

"You've got a big heart, Toris," Feliks said, smiling and giving Toris a one-armed hug. Toris looked momentarily confused, before smiling and placing one hand on his chest.

"Heart," Toris laughed, "I have a big heart!"

"Yeah, you do!" Feliks laughed, and when they came to the intersection, Feliks waved.

"Bye, Liet!"

"Good bye, Feliks!"

* * *

Oh, he had screwed up.

Screwed up really bad.

Feliks hadn't meant to make Toris upset.

No.

He was just trying to help him out!

It had all started a week ago when Ivan Braginsky started ordering Toris around. The Russian had found out the Lithuanian was strangely compliant to every command issued in his general direction, so he had taken advantage of that and started doing everything the student said--whether it be finishing his homework or throwing away his trash.

"It's totally unacceptable!" Feliks told Toris angrily after seventh period, "You do every single freaking thing he says! What the hell, Liet, like, you're totally smarter than that!"

"I am sorry," Toris apologized, looking absolutely miserable, "Do you wish me to stop listening to him?"

"Ugh!" Feliks threw his hands up in frustration, getting seriously tired of this, "You're just so stupid, Liet! Stop doing everything everyone says and do what you want to do!"

"You think I'm stupid?" Toris asked, sounding hurt. Feliks turned his head to see the Lithuanian staring at him with a mixture of shock and hurt in his eyes, voice sounding even more miserable, but Feliks was too angry to feel any pity.

"Yes, you are, for just doing everything everyone s--HEY!" Feliks shouted when Toris suddenly took off, racing out of the building ahead of Feliks with his head bowed. Feeling like he had done something terribly wrong, Feliks raced after Toris, glad he was wearing pants today, which made it easier to run.

"LIET! COME BACK!" Feliks shouted as he raced across the school yard after his best friend, heart thudding against his chest. Oh, he had screwed up, he had really screwed up!

He watched Toris race across the street and towards the connecting of buildings, and Feliks pushed himself further, determination coursing through him as he-

But then, there was a flash of bright white light, and the sound of rubber skidding and pavement, and Feliks froze, like a deer caught in the headlight, tires screeching loudly. Frozen with fear, Feliks squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the impact because it was too late to move now.

Feliks quivered where he stood, shuddering, shivering, shaking. Nearly curled up into himself. Was he dead?....No, he wasn't. There was too much noise and light and warmth and he mustn't be dead, no, he was too young to die...Way too young...

Feliks slowly looked up to find that he was nestled under the arm of a familiar person, pressed against their side as they held their hands out. Across from them, a car lay on it's side, the front dented.  Feliks craned his neck up to see the person holding him was Toris, looking downright terrified.  
"Toris...Did you stop that car?"

Toris held his hands to his chest, looking miserable and confused. There were tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

And then Feliks understood. Not completely, but he did, and so he took Toris's hand, ignoring the roughness it held, and dragged him away to an abandoned parking lot, feeling several pairs of eyes on him.

In the parking lot, Feliks took Toris's hands and looked down at them, staring. His skin seemed to be chipped, peeled back, flaking, and underneath it was something smooth and a dark gray. Feliks looked up at Toris, understanding everything, but not knowing what to say.

"I'm not even human," Toris said softly when Feliks did not speak, closing his fingers around his palm sadly, "I don't have a heart, Feliks. I'm supposed to be smart, not stupid."

Feliks was silent as he placed his palms over Toris's fingers, feeling his own eyes becoming wet.

"I'm not a person. I am just machinery." Toris whispered as he did so.

"No," Feliks said, surprising Toris. The Lithuanian looked up at him, eyes wide and wet, looking miserable.

"I am not even machinery, then," Toris said, voice cracking, "I am trash."

"No!" Feliks said firmly, stepping up on tiptoe as he pressed a kiss to Toris's forehead. It was warm. Not cold. Not like metal.

Not at all like a robot

"You're Toris, you're Liet. That's what you are."

Toris was silent, but Feliks knew he was crying. There was a smile on Toris's face.

"Thank you, Feliks."

And then the two walked away together to fix Toris's hands.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have hardly ever writren these characters before forgive me


End file.
